Une fête qui vire au cauchemar !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Mitchie est enfin célèbre et toujours plus amoureuse que jamais de Shane. Tous ses rêves se réalisent les uns après les autres, que demander de plus ? Une petite fête pour Halloween au milieu de nulle part ? Pas si sûre ! Smitchie


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Comme je l'ai expliqué dans mon chapitre de "Mon Bourreau" ceci est l'OS que j'aurais dû poster pour Halloween cette année. Donc le voilà avec un peu de retard. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les décors de Camp rock appartiennent à Disney… Le reste à moi ou presque puisque l'idée est de **nouna**. Bon en fait, rien ne m'appartient puisque les mots appartiennent à tout le monde mais bon, ne chipotons pas ! ^^

Merci **MiniMagiCcOlOurS **pour ses corrections !

Merci également à **nouna** pour l'idée.

**PS** : N'hésitez pas à lire mon OS "Un halloween pas comme les autres" j'y fais souvent référence !

* * *

POV Kim

Assise au salon, je repensais au tournant qu'avait pris la vie de Mitchie. Quelques jours après une soirée karaoké, avec Mandy et moi, elle s'était faite repérer et à présent, elle vivait son rêve. Elle avait enregistré quelques unes de ses chansons, choisi son single et avait même tourné son vidéo clip. A présent, on attendait tous, l'accueil que le public allait faire à son album. Quant à moi, je lui faisais une pub monstre à la fac. Je passais ses chansons en boucle, je fredonnais ses refrains et je parlais le plus souvent possible de ma meilleure amie. Quant à Shane… Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fier que depuis qu'il peut parler de sa copine comme d'une artiste qui commence à se faire connaître. Mon regard se posa sur l'horloge du salon et je composai le numéro de l'agent de Mitchie. Je voulais fêter son succès, qui débutait rapidement au passage, mais si je voulais faire la fête dans un coin reculé, j'avais besoin de l'accord de Roxane Nashvert.

« - _Bonjour_, dit-elle au bout de quelques sonneries. Bonjour, Kim Callaway, une amie de Mitchie, précisais-je. J'aurais voulu savoir si je pouvais la kidnapper quelques jours ? _La_ _kidnapper_, sourit-elle. _Pour quelle raison ?_ Bah, c'est idiot mais avec ses amis les plus proches, on fête toujours les grands évènements. Vous savez, mariage, fiançailles, remise de diplômes, sortie de cd et j'en passe. Et comme Mitchie commence sa carrière, il faut qu'on fête ça, expliquais-je. Et j'avais pensé à une petite maison en pleine campagne, vous voyez ? Le genre qui n'a pas de voisin pour nous demander de faire moins de bruit… Ni de prendre des photos. C'est possible ? _Bien sûr, je vais la prévenir que…_ Non, criais-je. C'est une surprise ! Si elle est courant, ça gâche tout !

Je parlementai quelques minutes avec elle avant d'avoir son accord. Non seulement elle allait garder toute l'histoire secrète mais en plus, elle libérerait quelques jours en fin de semaine afin qu'on puisse faire la fête tout le week-end. Enfin dans deux semaines. Je n'avais plus qu'à prévenir tout le monde que c'était d'accord et préparer les sacs. Une voiture viendrait nous prendre à l'aéroport à notre arrivée. J'appelai Jason, logique, tout en préparant le sac de Mitchie. Je savais qu'elle rentrerait bientôt donc… Dès que j'entendis mon copain, je me mis à sourire niaisement et je lui expliquai comment tout allait se dérouler tout en fouillant dans l'armoire de ma meilleure amie.

Je finis son sac au moment où elle entra et je lui demandai comment sa journée s'était passée tout en faisant le mien. Je sais, c'est très en avance mais comme ça, je n'aurais qu'à rajouter deux trois trucs le jour du départ. Elle me répondit avant de me demander, en bâillant, si je comptais partir en voyage et je ris.

« - Non, juste voir mon copain… Mais j'espère qu'il m'enverra au septième ciel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Elle rit doucement avant de m'annoncer qu'elle partait se coucher. Je hochai machinalement la tête tout en réfléchissant à comment faire rentrer l'intégralité de mon dressing dans une valise aussi petite.

Lorsque le jour J arriva enfin, je souris de joie. On partait enfin en week-end. Mais enfin, de chez enfin quoi ! Dès que Mitchie se leva, je dus me mordre la joue pour ne pas qu'elle comprenne que je préparais, une nouvelle fois, une surprise.

« - Dis-moi, une journée shopping ça te dit, proposais-je. J'avais envie d'aller voir à Montgomery ce qu'il y a.

« - Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je souris mentalement puis je filai me laver en réfléchissant à comment la faire entrer dans l'avion. On partait en fait à Bishop Hill, ou plutôt à cinq kilomètres de ce minuscule village. Heureusement, Nate me trouva la solution adéquate, puisqu'il nous appela pour nous inviter chez eux.

« - Euh je veux bien moi, mais il n'y a aucun avion avant ce soir, répondit ma coloc' ennuyée. _Si_, répondit-il dans le haut-parleur, _mais il passe par le Texas_. Pourquoi pas ? On visitera le coin. Intéressée Kim ?

« - Carrément, répondis-je amusée par l'intellect du copain de Mandy.

Je les écoutai parlementer quelques minutes, intervenant ça et là, puis ils raccrochèrent alors que je quittai la salle de bain. Mitchie m'y remplaça et j'en profitai pour sortir les sacs qui étaient déjà prêts. Je n'avais plus qu'à lui faire croire, quand elle sortirait que je viens de finir nos valises.

J'eus de la chance puisqu'elle sortit de la pièce le téléphone à l'oreille en train de parler à son agent. Je crus un instant qu'on devait annuler la fête mais heureusement, elle régla le problème par téléphone et on put partir de l'appartement l'esprit tranquille. En chemin, on discuta de sa carrière et du fait qu'on ne se voyait plus vraiment. Elle par contre, croisait beaucoup son copain, sur la plupart des plateaux en fait et avec Mandy, on la jalousait légèrement… Mais pas assez pour faire du boycott.

On eut cependant une mauvaise nouvelle puisque les journalistes avaient encore réussi à nous voir et nous attendaient à l'aéroport. C'est vraiment un truc qui m'énerve ça ! Elle ne peut plus faire un pas sans être suivie, espionnée, étudiée… Et je sais que ça l'agace ! On ne réussit à s'en dépêtrer qu'en montant dans l'avion et je lui assurai que ça ne me dérangeait pas, quand elle me posa la question. C'était la rançon de la gloire et elle méritait de vivre son rêve. Alors tant pis si je dois subir ça quand je traîne avec elle.

Durant le vol, elle somnola tranquillement tandis que je vérifiai, avec les autres s'ils avaient tout apporté pour la fête surprise. Shane me confirma qu'il s'était assuré qu'il y avait des épiceries dans le coin, Mandy s'occupait des tenues puisqu'on allait tous se déguiser. Quant à Jason, il s'occupait de la musique et Nate était notre garde fou. Pour éviter qu'on aille trop loin. Quand je fus rassurée, je réfléchis au dernier point… Comment la faire monter dans la voiture sans la faire paniquer quand on quittera la ville ?

L'avion atterrit avec un peu d'avance et on quitta l'aéroport reposé… Mais en riant, puisque je lui racontai n'importe quoi. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait donc… Je souris en voyant la voiture et la fit monter, après avoir mis nos bagages au coffre.

« - T'as louée une voiture, s'étonna-t-elle.

« - Bah ouais. Ça sera mieux que de prendre un taxi. Allez hop, en route, criais-je en prenant le volant.

Elle rit joyeusement et je lui demandais comment c'était passé sa soirée de la veille. Elle avait été invitée à l'anniversaire de Kelly Clarkson et je savais qu'elle l'idolâtrait. Ma diversion fonctionna puisqu'on put quitter la ville sans qu'elle réagisse vraiment. Elle était trop concentrée sur son récit même si habituellement, parler ne l'empêchait de pas de regarder où elle allait mais bon. Moi ça m'arrangeait donc… On fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un sms sur le portable de ma coloc' qui le lit avant de sourire niaisement. Elle commença à répondre, je suppose, quand elle se stoppa d'un coup en criant :

« - Non !… Non, non, non, non, je t'en prie, me fais pas ça !

« - Un problème, demandais-je perplexe.

« - Mon portable n'a plus de batterie et je voulais répondre à Shane… Tu me passes ton portable ?

Je hochais la tête en le sortant de ma poche, et je me concentrais sur la route. On arrivait bientôt à Bishop Hill et il fallait que je trouve une raison pour être si loin.

« - Je garde ton portable, j'ai dit à Shane que j'avais plus de batterie donc… On va où ?

« - Dans un village pas loin. Il parait que c'est le village où est né le café en Amérique donc… On fait un peu de tourisme !

Elle grommela qu'elle n'était plus certaine de le vouloir mais je fis comme d'habitude… Celle qui se moque des réflexions des autres. De toute façon, la maison qu'on a louée est avant le village donc… Et j'avais prévu de faire genre d'avoir besoin de faire une pause pipi pour la faire sortir de la voiture donc… Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'elle me suivrait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on vit une voiture sur le bord de la route. Une jeune maman venait de tomber en panne visiblement. Je jetais un œil à Mitchie et elle acquiesça. On s'arrêta donc pour lui venir en aide. Seulement, on n'était à peine sortie de notre voiture qu'un homme descendit de celle en panne et pointa son arme sur nous.

« - Simone, va prendre leurs sacs, cria-t-il en nous menaçant. Et vous, pas de mouvements brusques sinon…

Je déglutis en hochant sagement la tête. J'aurais été seule, j'aurais tentée quelque chose mais je sentis que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire aussi, j'attendis en espérant que Mitchie ne m'en voudrait pas. La femme revint vers celui qui nous braquait et elle mit nos sacs sur la plage arrière de sa voiture et commença à monter quand elle nous fixa.

« - Maintenant les filles, on dit bonsoir, déclara l'homme d'une voix inquiétante.

« - Attends Tony, celle de gauche me dit quelque chose !

Je vis ma colocataire blêmir et je compris qu'à cet instant, elle regrettait franchement d'être connue. Ils l'observèrent quelques secondes, ou peut-être plusieurs minutes, puis Simone, me semble-t-il, claqua des doigts.

« - J'y suis, c'est la chanteuse connue là… Celle qui sort avec Shane quelque chose !

« - Ok toi ma jolie, dit-il en prenant Mitchie par le bras, on t'emmène avec nous. Tu dois coûter cher !

« - Non, se débattit-elle, lâchez-moi ! Au secours, hurla ma colocataire.

Je profitai de ce moment pour essayer de dérober l'arme du type mais sa nana me ceintura alors qu'au même instant, il jetait Mitchie sur nos sacs à main.

« - Toi, dit-il en me fixant, tu remontes dans ta voiture et tu évites de prévenir la police sinon… Ta copine y passe ok ? Je te recontacte bientôt !

Sa femme me jeta au sol sans ménagement et monta dans la voiture alors que le dénommé Tony me menaçait de son arme, puis il prit le volant et la voiture disparue.

« - Mitchie, soufflais-je d'une voix blanche… Mitchie, criais-je.

Sans réfléchir, je remontai dans ma voiture et roulais à tombeau ouvert jusqu'à la maison où devaient m'attendre les autres. Je grognai en me souvenant que c'était Mitchie qui avait mon portable et je priais que les garçons soient déjà arrivés… Sans quoi, j'étais mal ! Très mal même !

Lorsque j'arrivai, je soupirais de soulagement. Le range rover était là, signe que les garçons, ainsi que Mandy, étaient présents. Je me garai n'importe comment et j'entrai avec fracas.

« - Vous êtes où ? Shane ? Mandy ? Nate ? Jason, appelais-je successivement.

« - On est au jardin, rit mon copain.

« - Un problème, ajouta celui de Mitchie.

« - Oui, criais-je en les rejoignant essoufflée. Faut vraiment que je fasse plus de sport, commentais-je avant de me reprendre. Mitchie a été enlevée sur la route. L'un de vous a son portable que j'appelle la police ?

« - Très drôle, grommela Mandy en continuant de se prélasser en maillot de bain.

« - Ce n'est pas une blague, criais-je. On était sur le point d'arriver et on a vu une femme en panne. On s'est arrêté pour l'aider mais c'était un leurre. Le type nous a piqué nos sacs et a décidé de garder Mitchie en la reconnaissant grâce à toi, dis-je en fixant Shane qui sourcilla. Ils vont bientôt nous contacter pour exiger une rançon probablement. Faut qu'on appelle la police !

Ils me fixèrent tous durant une très longue seconde puis réagirent et prirent leurs portables alors que je croisais les doigts. Le coin était entouré de montagnes et j'avais peur que…

« - Je n'ai pas de réseau, soupira Mandy avant de se lever pour marcher afin de capter.

J'observais les garçons, pleine d'espoir mais l'un après l'autre, ils me signalèrent qu'ils n'en avaient pas et je sentis mon cœur se briser. Mitchie allait mourir à cause de moi !

« - Attendez, se reprit Nate, la maison a une ligne fixe. On va appeler les secours à partir de là !

On l'écouta puis tout le monde se rua dans la maison, au salon plus exactement. Il y fut le premier et prit le combiné alors que Jason appuyait sur le haut-parleur.

« - _Allo, bureau du shérif du comté_. Bonjour, je m'appelle Nate Delmart et je voudrais signaler le kidnapping d'une amie. Mademoiselle Mitchie Torrès âgée de… _Ah oui la jeune_ _pop star qui monte en ce moment_, rit l'homme. _Elle_ _a été kidnappée donc ?_ Non mais je vous assure shérif que c'est vrai, répondit Nate inquiet. _C'est ça et moi c'est Matt Damon_ ! Monsieur, j'aimerais vous signaler la disparition de ma meilleure amie, repris-je paniquée. J'étais avec elle sur la route quarante-quatre quand… _Bon écoutez les jeunes, c'est visiblement une belle histoire bien ficelée, mais vous me faites perdre mon temps_. Mais ce n'est pas une blague, criais-je, je… _Bien sûr. Vous allez me faire croire que votre amie, une pop star se déplace sans garde du corps et se fait enlever sans autre témoin que vous le trente et un octobre_ ? Mais… Mais, balbutiais-je. Je vous assure monsieur l'agent que… _Ecoutez les jeunes, je sais que c'est Halloween aujourd'hui mais en général on fait des blagues quand on a dix ans, pas vingt__. Bonne journée._

POV Shane

Il raccrocha sur ces mots et je fixais le téléphone inquiet.

« - C'était quoi ça, demandais-je. Kim, repris-je en me tournant vers elle, ce n'est pas une de tes blagues, j'espère ?

« - C'est vrai que t'es la spécialiste des blagues étranges, reprit Nate.

« - Mais non, hurla-t-elle. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas une blague que j'ai faite !

Je l'observai de plus près et fronçai les sourcils en l'observant. Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer et je compris que ce n'était pas une de ses blagues. Ma copine avait réellement été enlevée… Le week-end où je projetais de la demander en mariage qui plus est. Je suis maudit ! Je soupirais énervé et recomposai le numéro du shérif bien décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'on était sérieux. Le téléphone sonna occupé et je raccrochais. Je comptais mentalement jusqu'à dix puis rappelai. Je sourcillai, en n'entendant aucune tonalité et je raccrochais pour recommencer aussitôt. Malheureusement, nous n'avions plus aucune tonalité.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda ma sœur.

« - Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée. On dirait qu'on n'a plus le téléphone.

Ils me regardèrent tous inquiets et je sus que mon visage devait trahir mon anxiété également. Nous étions sans nouvelles de ma petite amie, qui avait été kidnappée, selon Kim, par des malfrats. Que faire ? Je respirai lentement, cherchant une solution quand Jason prit la parole.

« - Bon on a plus qu'à aller au village le plus proche !… Quoi, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard quand on le fixa tous.

« - C'est une excellente idée, déclara sa copine en lui sautant dessus.

Il sourit, fier de lui puis on ferma les portes à clé, sans prendre la peine de ranger avant de rejoindre notre voiture. On se stoppa quand on vit qu'on avait un pneu éclaté.

« - Depuis quand on a crevé, demandais-je.

« - Aucune idée… Bon on prend la mienne, intervint Kim, je suis certaine que…

Elle s'arrêta également et on la rejoignit pour voir que sa voiture était également à plat. Je fronçais les sourcils à cette drôle de coïncidence, mais avant que je ne puisse faire la moindre remarque, elle sourit.

« - Pas de problème, j'ai une roue de secours dans le coffre !

« - ça ne suffira pas, grommela Nate… T'en as une autre de crevé ici, dit-il depuis l'arrière.

« - Ok… Comment j'ai fait pour crever ? J'avais mes quatre pneus en arrivant !

« - Bizarre, soupira ma sœur… On dirait qu'on veut nous empêcher de prévenir quelqu'un, déglutit-elle. Dites… Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a décidé de faire une blague assez morbide comme l'an dernier ?

Je regardais ma sœur en me souvenant très précisément de l'idée de Kim. Faire croire à Mitchie qu'elle était seule dans une forêt…. Je me souvins également qu'elle avait juré de se venger et je souris.

« - Ok Kim, c'était très drôle, vraiment. Maintenant envoie un sms à ma copine qu'elle revienne.

« - De quoi, tu parles Shane ? Je n'ai fait aucune blague d'accord ?

« - Pourtant ça se tient, hypothésa Nate. Après tout, vous vivez ensemble, et elle a promis de se venger donc…

« - Je te rappelle qu'elle veut principalement se venger de celle qui a imaginé la blague donc moi, s'énerva Kim. De plus elle ignorait où on allait puisqu'elle pensait qu'on allait chez vous, alors je ne vois pas trop comment elle aurait pu prévoir tout ça ok ?

« - Ne t'énerve pas Kimmy, intervint Jason. Ecoutez si elle dit qu'elle n'a fait aucune blague, on peut la croire. Je crois qu'elle était suffisamment chamboulée en arrivant pour qu'on soit certain que ce n'est pas une mise en scène !

On les regarda tous et je m'excusai auprès de la colocataire de ma petite femme. On rentra passablement chamboulé par cet évènement qui n'était, malheureusement, pas prévu au programme. Inconsciemment, on retourna au salon et Mandy chercha à téléphoner mais nous annonça qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune tonalité. Pour ma part, je réfléchissais. Il fallait trouver un moyen d'alerter les secours.

« - Foutu shérif, s'énerva Kim. Quand je pense qu'il ne nous a pas cru tout à l'heure ! Il a dit qu'il s'appelait comment déjà ?

« - Pourquoi, demandais-je perplexe.

« - Parce que quand on va partir d'ici, je vais aller le trouver moi-même et l'incendier. Si jamais il arrive malheur à Mitchie… Je le tue de mes mains !

Jason prit sa copine dans ses bras pour la calmer alors que je songeai qu'elle avait une excellent idée. Et encore, ce n'est rien de le dire. Même si ça ne nous aidait pas pour retrouver ma copine. Ma copine qui était quelque part avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qui risquaient de lui faire du mal. Cette idée me fit grimacer et je me levai d'un bond. Je détestais rester inactif, aussi, je me mis à trouver en rond dans le salon pour réfléchir. Je dus d'abord me calmer, grâce à quelques exercices tous simples, puis je me concentrai. Nous n'avions pas de téléphone, aucun moyen de quitter cette maison autrement qu'à pieds et la ville la plus proche était à plusieurs bornes. Je songeai à y aller moi-même seulement, je renonçai rapidement. Pour venir, nous étions passés par les montagnes et je me voyais mal en escalader une pour redescendre le tout dans la même journée. Même si l'envie de tout faire pour libérer Mitchie était tentant.

« - Hey, on pourrait y aller à pied, non, proposais-je. A moins que tu sois également passée par les montagnes pour venir, demandais-je à Kim.

« - Euh non, j'ai dû prendre un autre itinéraire… Mais c'est faisable… Si l'un d'entre vous a une quelconque idée de comment on s'oriente parce que moi perso, je n'ai jamais su distinguer le nord, même avec une boussole.

« - Pas de problème, intervint Jason. Mon père adore faire du camping sauvage. Je suis incapable de me perdre dans la nature.

« - Génial, déclara Mandy, il n'y a qu'un hic… Je n'ai que mes sabots à semelles compensées et des chaussons, grimaça-t-elle, désolée. A moins que Kim t'aies quelque chose à me prêter ?

« - Euh non mais on peut faire échange si tu veux ? J'ai des ballerines et je sais marcher en sabot.

« - Non c'est ridicule, décrétais-je. Mandy, tu restes là avec Kim. Si jamais vous arrivez à récupérer la ligne, vous nous prévenez !

« - Non, je refuse qu'on reste seules, déclara ma sœur. On vient, c'est tout.

« - Mandy a raison Shane. On ne peut pas laisser les filles seules.

« - Bon, Jason et moi, on part chercher du secours et vous trois…

Je ne pus aller plus loin. Mandy intervint en décrétant qu'elle venait et même Nate ne put la faire changer d'avis. Quant à Kim, elle refusait de rester ici à ne rien faire. Jason tenta bien de me donner raison mais il fut rapidement dépassé, comme nous tous, devant les arguments idiots de Kim. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour croire à une machination de la société qui voulait détruire notre groupe. Son copain se rangea rapidement à son avis et à partir de là, je ne compris plus rien. Ça criait dans tous les côtés et j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer.

« - Stop, hurlais-je. Nate, tu restes avec les filles, Jason et moi, on va chercher du secours. Et je ne veux aucune discussion, ajoutais-je énervé.

« - Impossible. Théoriquement, Mitchie est sous ma responsabilité, me rappela Kim.

« - Et c'est ma copine !

« - Justement. Tu sais tout comme moi que tu serais incapable de rester ici sans rien faire durant sept à huit heures !

Je la fusillais des yeux tout en me rendant compte qu'elle avait plus que raison. Je serais incapable de rester sur le banc de touche à regarder les autres jouer. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas laisser ma sœur venir avec nous. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose… Cela dit, je ne devais pas perdre de temps. Il fallait qu'on prévienne la police le plus vite possible.

POV Nate

Depuis que Shane avait eu la brillante idée d'aller chercher du secours à pied, c'était de la folie. Kim refusait de rester ici, tout comme Mandy et bien que j'adore les filles, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester là à attendre sans rien faire. Seulement, ce n'était pas le moment d'être égoïste. La vie de Mitchie était en jeu et Shane semblait complètement perdu. Je le comprenais. Il allait devoir choisir entre rester avec sa sœur et faire son possible pour aider sa petite amie. A sa place, je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir faire un choix… Même si je n'avais théoriquement aucune sœur, je considérais Mitchie comme la mienne.

« - Bon stop, finis-je par dire à bout de patience. Les filles, je sais que vous ne voulez pas rester seules ici, à ne rien faire, et pour être franc, je n'en n'ai pas plus envie que vous mais ce qu'on veut ne doit pas entrer en compte. On parle de Mitchie. C'est sa vie qui est en jeu, pas de votre envie de jouer les héroïnes.

« - Nate a raison, intervint Jason. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Shane et moi, on part chercher du secours. Pendant ce temps, vous restez là et vous essayez de rappeler la police.

« - Et on fait le repas en attendant, s'énerva Kim. Je me fous de votre avis, c'est de ma faute si Mitchie a été enlevée, je refuse de rester là à ne rien faire. Soit vous m'emmenez, soit je pars toute seule !

« - Je suis d'accord avec Kim. Mitchie est autant notre amie que la vôtre, commença ma copine qui fut coupée par son frère.

« - Bon ce n'est pas un concours à celui ou celle qui aime le plus Mitchie. La seule chose qui compte c'est qui peut s'orienter dans les bois, et qui a une tenue adaptée pour la marche. Toi, t'as des sabots et Kim une petite jupe. Donc tu vas nous ralentir parce que tu vas te tordre la cheville et Kim va rapidement avoir froid. Vous restez là, point final !

« - Quoi, hurlèrent les deux filles.

Shane, tu aurais dû te taire. Bon je reconnais que l'argument est bon. Elles vont les ralentir mais le formuler comme ça, c'était stupide. Surtout connaissant leur caractère volcanique. Le ton monta, une nouvelle fois, trop vite et je soupirai fatigué d'avance. Il allait encore falloir leur dire que ce n'était pas une punition que de les laisser de côté. C'était une manière de les protéger. J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de leur faire comprendre quand je m'aperçus d'un point important et je sifflai afin d'attirer leur attention. J'en connais un qui va me haïr, songeais-je.

« - Vous avez gagné les filles, soufflai-je agacé par leur égoïsme.

« - Cool, on vient avec vous, déclarèrent-elles joyeuses.

« - Attends Nate, t'es dingue, je ne laisse pas ma sœur sortir en sabots et….

« - Je suis de l'avis de Shane. T'es fou ! Elles vont nous ralentir et faudra les rassurer, les attendre, et les aider…

« - Stop, criais-je une nouvelle fois en mettant mes mains en bouclier. Je dis qu'elles ont gagnés parce qu'à force de parlementer et de jouer les égoïstes pour savoir qui aime Mitchie le plus, personne ne sortira de cette maison avant demain !

« - Et pourquoi, demanda Kim alors que ma copine me fusillait des yeux.

« - En quoi c'est égoïste de ne pas vouloir rester sur le côté ?

« - Parce que la nuit est en train de tomber et que même Jason ne réussira pas à s'orienter dans une zone qu'il ne connaît pas. A moins que l'un de vous ait une boussole, il faudra attendre demain, malheureusement pour venir en aide à Mitchie !

Dès que je les prévins que le soleil se couchait, ils fixèrent tous la fenêtre et je vis leurs épaules s'affaisser. Je continuai, imperturbable, mon explication et Jason acquiesça simplement quand je dis qu'il serait incapable de se repérer à présent. Quand j'eus terminé, un long silence s'en suivit, chacun attendant des autres qu'ils trouvent une idée qui pourrait nous éviter de rester une nuit complète à attendre sans aucun recours pour sauver notre amie. Pour ma part, je retournai au salon, énervé par l'attitude des filles. Elles avaient passé une heure à tenter de nous convaincre qu'elles étaient capables de nous suivre et à présent, nous étions bloqués. Shane me rejoignit, ainsi que les trois autres, dans un silence de cathédrale. J'ignorais de quoi étaient faites leurs pensées mais pour ma part, je pensais à Mitchie. Elle devait être terrorisée. Elle était seule avec des gens qui comptaient probablement sur son succès pour exiger une somme astronomique. Je soupirai longuement et je cherchai un moyen de quitter cette maison.

« - Et si on mettait les pneus de notre voiture à celle de Kim ? Ou l'inverse hein, je sais pas ce qui serait le plus facile, proposa Mandy.

« - Ce ne sont pas les mêmes roues, lui rappelais-je.

« - Et alors ?

« - Et alors, c'est impossible. C'est comme mettre des roues de trottinettes sur un vélo, soufflais-je agacé.

« - Hey, au lieu de me répondre comme si j'étais stupide, j'attends ton idée de génie monsieur, j'ai réponse à tout.

Je fixais ma copine presque choqué. Ok, on se disputait parfois, comme n'importe quel couple, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle semblait si venimeuse envers moi.

« - Mandy, Nate ne fait que t'expliquer que ton idée n'est bonne que sur papier, soupira Shane.

« - Et alors, t'as une meilleure idée peut-être ?

« - Oui, j'en ai eu une, mais t'as encore joué ta princesse pourrie gâtée et mon idée n'est plus exploitable, répondit-il énervé. Alors au lieu de jouer les petites filles capricieuses, trouve une idée qu'on peut exploiter !

Je les regardai étonnés. L'un et l'autre devenaient méchant envers l'autre ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. J'échangeai un regard avec Jason qui dut comprendre la même chose que moi puisqu'il emmena Mandy à l'étage pour qu'elle se calme alors que je restais au salon avec les deux autres. J'avais bien pensé à envoyer Kim la calmer mais je les connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elles risquaient de se faire la belle juste pour prouver qu'elles étaient capables d'atteindre la ville la plus proche sans nous. Et si je montais avec elle, je risquais d'envenimer la situation… Espérons juste que Jay réussisse à calmer ma copine.

« - On peut peut-être utiliser la radio du range rover, proposais-je peu sûr de moi.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a un micro, un peu comme les cibi. C'est grâce à ce genre d'engin que mes parents se sont rencontrés.

« - Et c'est quoi, demanda Kim en intervenant pour la première fois depuis son retour dans le salon.

« - C'est l'ancêtre des réseaux sociaux tel que facebook ou twitter. C'était comme une radio. Tu te branchais sur un canal et tu pouvais discuter avec des personnes dans le pays tout entier. Avec des camionneurs qui traversaient l'état ou avec des résidents de la ville. Tout dépendait de la fréquence que tu utilisais. Enfin je crois.

« - Et tu sais t'en servir, demanda Shane.

« - J'ai touché deux trois fois à celle que mes parents gardent dans le grenier.

On se regarda tous les trois puis on décida d'aller vérifier si c'était plausible. On rejoignit notre voiture et je regardais la radio.

« - Ok autant pour moi, c'est juste un vieux modèle avec de gros boutons, soufflais-je agacé.

« - C'est rien. Au moins toi, tu as une idée, soupira Kim en retenant un sanglot alors qu'on sortait de la voiture.

« - Hey Kim, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'arrivera rien à Mitchie, promit Shane.

« - On n'en sait rien, mais on peut être sûr que c'est de ma faute. C'est moi ai tout organisé pour qu'on vienne fêter sa carrière ici, après tout.

Je la regardais peiné en comprenant que trop bien ce qu'elle ressentait. L'an dernier, à la même époque, quand on avait piégée Mitchie, j'avais pensé la même chose. Certes, ce n'était pas mon idée mais j'avais disparu le premier. Tout au long de la journée, j'avais senti la panique envahir Mitchie et les débilités que Jason avait ajouté à la fin n'avait fait qu'augmenter son anxiété. Ça avait été une blague cruelle qu'on lui avait faite, surtout sachant qu'elle était des plus influençables. Depuis que je la connaissais, j'avais été frappé par sa naïveté. Elle n'était pas idiote certes mais directement connectée à ses sentiments et un rien pouvait lui faire peur ou la faire pleurer. Il suffisait de savoir sur quel bouton « appuyer » entre guillemet. Or l'an dernier, Kim avait écrasé le bouton 'panique totale'. D'un certain côté, elle tenait sa vengeance. Sauf que ce n'était pas une farce qu'elle nous faisait puisqu'elle n'était au courant de rien.

POV Mandy

Depuis que Kim était arrivée paniquée à mort et qu'elle nous avait annoncé que Mitchie avait été enlevée, j'étais passée par tous les stades. Comme tout le monde, j'avais cru à une blague puis j'avais vu son regard paniqué et j'avais compris qu'elle était sérieuse. A partir de là, j'avais eu peur pour Mitchie. Elle avait beau paraître forte et tout, je savais que ce n'était qu'une façade. Je m'en étais aperçue durant les vacances qu'elle avait passées à la villa des garçons l'été dernier. Ça m'avait frappé quand elle s'était disputée avec Shane. Devant lui, elle semblait très bien supporter la distance qu'ils avaient mis entre eux pourtant, je l'avais trouvée en train de pleurer en silence dans la salle de bain deux heures plus tard. Sa tristesse m'avait tellement touchée que je m'étais arrangée pour qu'ils cessent leur dispute idiote. Bon ok, en réalité, j'avais été voir mon frère et je lui avais mis un coup dans l'épaule en le traitant de _debilus mortellus_. Il avait d'abord froncé les sourcils devant cette insulte préhistorique mais quand je lui avais dit que Mitchie pleurait et qu'elle était à deux doigts de partir, il s'était repris et avait couru jusqu'à elle. Et en gentille petite sœur, je l'avais suivie pour savoir comment ça se passait. Au début, elle avait nié ses larmes et joué les filles fortes mais quand il lui avait signalé qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, elle avait craqué. J'avais entendu ses sanglots depuis la porte de la chambre. Je ne connaissais pas les détails mais quand ils étaient réapparus, deux bonnes heures plus tard, ils semblaient deux fois plus amoureux qu'avant et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Je soupirai et revins à moi quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée se refermer. Visiblement, les trois autres étaient partis à sa recherche. Ils durent changer d'avis puisque cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient de retour et Kim semblait pleurer. Je soupirais (bis ?) et décidai de les rejoindre avec Jason. J'étais plus calme à présent et je n'en voulais plus aux deux autres. Nate avait raison, mon idée était idiote et Shane avait bien fait de me rappeler que je me comportais en fille capricieuse. C'était un de mes principaux défauts. Si je n'obtenais pas ce que je voulais, je tapais du pied… Et avec mes parents, ça fonctionnait la plupart du temps. Moins avec Shane ceci dit.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté de Kim.

« - Rien, sanglota-t-elle. Je viens juste de me rendre compte que c'est de ma faute si Mitchie s'est faite enlever. En plus je n'ai prévenu personne sauf son agent qui m'a promis de ne pas appeler avant lundi. Et on est que vendredi soir !

Je grimaçai et la pris dans mes bras. Ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute. Celle des ravisseurs oui, mais celle de Kim, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Elle n'avait pas organisé ce kidnapping, ni crevé les pneus ou autre. Convaincue par mes propres mots, je les lui répétai en boucles jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne enfin ce que je voulais dire. Si quelqu'un devait être accusé, c'était ceux qui l'avaient enlevé.

« - Mais… Euh vous avez entendu, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

J'acquiesçais inquiète. Le bruit venait de la cave mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller voir ce que c'était.

« - Calmez-vous les filles, souffla mon frère. Je vais voir ce que c'est, je reviens.

« - Je t'accompagne, dis-je aussitôt. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seul.

Kim décida de me suivre et mon copain proposa qu'on y aille tous, afin qu'on soit tous ensemble. Shane tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle semblait bloquée et il eut besoin de Jason et Nate pour réussir à la faire basculer sur ses gongs. On descendit dans le sous-sol, qui était noir et on utilisa nos portables pour comprendre ce que c'était. Un bruit, derrière nous, me fit sursauter et on se retourna pour voir que ce n'était qu'une branche qui tapait contre un carreau. Je soufflais de soulagement puis on continua à chercher ce qui avait dû tomber au sol. La pièce n'étant pas très grande, et quasiment vide, on décida de se séparer pour fouiller plus rapidement.

« - J'ai trouvé, rit mon frère. C'est un vieux pot bizarre, dit-il en nous le montrant.

« - C'est quoi ce bidule, demanda Jason en mettant sa main à l'intérieur. Un pot à confiture ? Ou a biscuit ?

« - Non, rit Kim en se tenant le ventre. C'est ce qu'on appelle un pot de chambre…

On grimaça tous en comprenant ce qui la faisait rire alors que son copain le lâchait comme s'il était brûlant.

« - Je te préviens, tu ne m'approches pas, se moqua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de sentir le vieux toilette.

Cette plaisanterie nous fit tous rire et allégea considérablement l'ambiance. Je pris conscience à ce moment-là que nous ne pouvions plus rien faire pour Mitchie et je me calmai rapidement. J'étais pressée que le jour se lève pour qu'on puisse se remettre à la sauver. Je sursautai quand une porte claqua et je me tournai vers l'entrée. La porte s'était refermée. On monta tous afin de l'ouvrir. Seulement on eut beau pousser de toutes nos forces, on ne réussit pas à la faire bouger et je paniquai.

« - Ok Casper c'est bon, on a compris, c'était très drôle, soufflais-je fatiguée. Maintenant t'es gentil, tu ouvres !

« - Attendez, j'ai peut-être une idée, dit mon frère en se reculant.

« - C'est pas bête, admit Nate en le suivant. Eloignez-vous de la porte.

On obéit tous et je me demandais un instant s'ils avaient réellement l'intention d'enfoncer la porte puis je dus me rendre à l'évidence quand ils se mirent à courir vers elle avant de la pousser d'un coup d'épaule… Sans aucun résultat si ce n'est qu'ils se massaient l'épaule.

« - On dirait qu'elle est bloquée de l'extérieur, souffla mon copain. Ça ressemble vraiment à une de tes mauvaises blagues Kim, souffla-t-il sans vraiment la regarder.

C'est vrai que ça avait un curieux goût de déjà-vu seulement j'étais certaine qu'elle avait rien organisé. La panique qu'elle avait dans le regard et la voix, en arrivant était criante de vérité. Et puis bon, je ne vois pas Mitchie faire une blague pareille. Surtout qu'aucune voiture ne s'était approchée. On l'aurait entendu sinon. Hormis le vent, l'endroit était silencieux. Je sursautais lorsqu'un drôle de bruit nous parvint et mon frère me chuchota à l'oreille que c'était probablement une branche qui tapait dans un volet. Je haussais les sourcils pas convaincue et tendis l'oreille… Pour me taire. C'était bien le bruit du bois tapant dans du bois.

« - Bon… Et maintenant l'un de vous a une idée, demandais-je en m'asseyant contre un mur.

« - Pas moi, souffla Kim. Je commence déjà à avoir froid.

Je hochais la tête. Je n'avais pas envie de le dire mais la pièce ne semblait pas chauffée. Je me rapprochai d'elle et les garçons durent comprendre puisqu'ils s'installèrent avec nous. Collés les uns aux autres, on lança toutes les idées qui nous passait par la tête. Pour ma part, je rêvais d'un bon feu de cheminée alors que Kim optait pour aller en vacances à Hawaï.

« - Et toi Nate, demandais-je.

« - Je veux juste être dans le salon de cette maison. Elle a le chauffage et une cheminée.

« - Moi je veux bien rester là, je demande juste une couette, souffla Jason.

« - Bon sang, si un génie débarque dans le coin, je vous interdis de l'ouvrir vous deux. Je suis la seule à savoir rêver en grand, demanda Kim. Et toi Shane, tu demanderais quoi ?

« - Que Mitchie soit dans mes bras.

« - Ah voilà un bon vœu. Ressayez, nous intima-t-elle.

« - Ok, je veux revenir à l'époque où Mitchie n'était pas connue et qu'on faisait des farces aux garçons. Comme ces superbes retrouvailles chez eux, après une tournée.

« - C'est déjà mieux, sourit-elle. Nate ? A toi ?

« - Retourne au moment où on a envoyé Shane à Camp rock et y aller avec lui.

« - Ouais l'époque où on était élève là-bas me manque, souffla Jason. Vous vous souvenez de la bataille de nourriture qu'on a déclenchée ?

« - Ouais et on a dû bosser toute la semaine en cuisine, en retour, lui rappela mon frère en grimaçant.

« - Je crois que le pire c'est quand on a réussi l'exploit d'envoyer le prof de danse dormir au milieu du lac, rit mon copain.

« - Hein ?

« - Ah ouais, là on avait fait fort, sourit Shane malgré lui. Personne n'a jamais su que c'était nous en plus.

Les garçons rirent et Kim leur demander des explications que Nate nous fournit.

« - Mario, le prof de danse, était un abruti complet et il ne pouvait pas nous supporter parce qu'on refusait de danser tout en chantant. Du coup une nuit, on a tiré son matelas depuis son bungalow jusqu'au lac. Il dormait sur un machin gonflable. On la regardé dérivés quelques minutes et on est reparti se coucher. Le lendemain il était au milieu du lac en panique totale.

« - Brown a dû aller le chercher dans une barque, compléta Jason.

« - Il nous a soupçonné, leur rappela Shane. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? On ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans avoir un animateur ou un prof sur le dos.

Ils acquiescèrent avant de décréter que ça en valait tout de même la peine. Kim et moi admîmes que c'était drôle. C'était même un truc à refaire à l'occasion puis je souris. Mon frère avait toujours eu de drôles d'idée pour faire des blagues et heureusement pour moi, je n'en avais jamais fait les frais. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on serait si proche si ça avait été le cas.

POV Shane

Repenser à cette blague me fit un peu de bien mais rapidement, je me remis à penser à Mitchie. Ma copine qui devait vivre un enfer avec les types qui l'avaient enlevées. Je ne comprendrais jamais les hommes. Quel bienfaits peuvent-ils ressentir à faire du mal à d'autres ? En quoi kidnapper une personne ou la brutaliser peut faire du bien ? C'était une question que je m'étais toujours posée mais je n'avais jamais eu de réponse. Pourtant, je connaissais un tas de personnes qui avaient souffert de ce genre de choses. Mitchie par exemple. Elle avait été rejetée par ses camarades parce qu'elle était discrète et timide. Et accessoirement, mal dans sa peau et qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle mais bon. Kim avait dû porter sur ses épaules le poids de la faute de ses parents. Toute son enfance, elle n'avait été que la fille d'un couple de prisonniers ou de malfaiteurs. Alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien, bien au contraire. Je souris doucement en me souvenant de comment nous l'avions appris. Elles passaient nouvel an avec nous et Nate ou Mandy lui a demandé ce que faisait ses parents. Elle s'était tue et c'était Mitchie qui nous avait expliqué que ses parents étaient en prison. Je secouais la tête et revins au présent. J'avais bien conscience que les autres riaient entre eux, mais moi je n'avais pas le cœur à sourire. Je pensais sans cesse à ma copine. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là avec nous. Peu m'importe que la maison soit sans chauffage ou même sans eaux ni électricité. Du moment que ma copine était près de moi, c'est tout ce que je voulais. Malheureusement, c'était trop visiblement, puisque Mitchie n'était pas là.

La nuit passa doucement. Les filles s'endormirent vers quatre heures du matin alors qu'on était tous affamés. Avec Nate et Jason, on cherchait un moyen de sortir de cette cave. Bientôt le jour se lèverait et on pourrait enfin sortir d'ici et porter secours à ma copine.

POV Jason

Durant la nuit qu'on passa dans la cave, je décidai d'amuser la galerie, souvent malgré moi, mais le plus important était que les filles oublient qu'on était dans la merde. Autant le dire franchement. On n'avait rien à manger ni à boire, et on était enfermés dans une cave avec aucun moyen d'appeler à l'aide. Notre agent ou celui de Mitchie ne s'inquiéterait que lundi ce qui nous laissait deux jours à passer ici dans le noir. Quand enfin Kim et Mandy furent endormies, je cessai de faire le pitre et je croisai le regard de Shane. Il n'avait plus parlé depuis la farce qu'on avait faite à Mario. Et encore si on peut appeler ça une intervention.

« - Hey tu penses à quoi, demandais-je.

« - A Mitchie. Et au fait qu'elle va probablement être blessée parce qu'on ne répond pas aux exigences de ses ravisseurs, parce qu'on est bloqué dans cette foutue cave !

« - Rassure-toi Shane, soupirais-je. Ce sont ses parents qui vont être contactés pour la rançon.

« - En quoi c'est rassurant, demanda-t-il excédé. Je te rappelle que ses parents ont peut-être chacun leur affaire mais ils ne roulent pas sur l'or comme ta famille ou la mienne. Je ne m'en fais pas pour la rançon, ils adorent tellement leurs filles que je parie qu'ils seraient prêt à s'endetter pendant trente ans pour la sauver mais personne ne sait où on se trouve exactement. Sauf l'agent de Mitchie. On risque d'être coincés ici pendant plusieurs jours et si on s'en sort, Mitchie nous en voudra, parce qu'à cause de nous, ses parents seront dans la merde.

« - T'en fais pas, au bout de quatre jours sans boire, on risque de tomber dans l'inconscience, souffla Nate sans réfléchir. Si on nous retrouve, elle ne pourra pas nous en vouloir tout de suite !

« - Et avec un peu de chance quelqu'un lui expliquera pourquoi on n'a rien pu faire et elle nous en voudra pas, terminais-je ravi.

« - Attends, t'es sérieux là, souffla-t-il. Je connais Mitchie, elle ne nous pardonnerait pas facilement l'endettement de ses parents. Quand bien même on les rembourserait avec des intérêts. On est foutu et Mitchie va me quitter parce qu'elle me rendra responsable de son enlèvement, de l'endettement de ses parents et de l'état de Kim qu'elle adore.

Je le regardais perplexe puis j'admis que son raisonnement n'était pas faux. Sauf que nous n'y étions pour rien. D'un point de vu purement technique, c'était Kim qui était à l'origine de toute cette histoire. Même si je préférais en prendre la responsabilité plutôt que de laisser ma copine subir tout ça seule. A cause du passé de ses parents, elle avait déjà subi assez de rejet. Je préférais que Mitchie m'en veuille à moi plutôt qu'à elle.

La nuit passa lentement et je sursautai légèrement dès qu'une branche tapait dans un carreau. Seulement alors que le silence était revenu en maître dans la pièce, quelque chose sembla taper comme un signal en morse. Je soupirai en me souvenant que je ne parlais pas le morse. C'est dommage. Je suis certain que ça signifie quelque chose. Je finis par piquer moi aussi du nez. J'avais beau lutter comme un diable, j'avais peu dormi la nuit précédente et je demandai à mes amis de m'aider à garder les yeux ouverts. Nate me parla aussitôt de cabane à oiseaux et je me réveillai avant de lui parler de celle que j'avais l'intention de construire à mon retour à Miami.

« - On devrait t'assommer, grommela Shane en se levant.

Je sourcillai à ce mouvement d'humeur. C'était la première fois en trois ans qu'il s'énervait sans raison. Je le regardais faire le tour de la pièce et Nate me conseilla de ne pas le prendre pour moi.

« - Il est surtout inquiet pour Mitchie, c'est tout.

« - C'est déjà plus que vous. A croire que ça vous plait tous d'être ici, enfermé dans cette maudite cave sans aucun moyen de sortir.

« - Là t'es injuste Shane, le contredit Nate en se levant à son tour. On est autant inquiet que toi, sauf qu'on essaie de garder la tête froide vu que t'en es incapable !

« - Oh tu préfèrerais que je fasse des plaisanteries ou que je me remémore nos meilleures blagues de lycées pendant que ma copine est quelques part entre les mains des tarés qui vont ruiner ses parents peut-être ?

« - Non mais tu pourrais essayer de te rappeler de qui tu es ! Et je ne parle pas de la super star qui a tendance à prendre la grosse tête mais du petit gars dont Mitchie est tombée amoureuse ! Celui-là même qui comptait la demander en mariage hier soir !

J'observais mes deux amis avec un drôle de goût de déjà-vu. Sauf que nous étions plus jeunes. On était en train de préparer notre troisième album quand Shane avait dérapé. Il s'était mis à prendre tout le monde de haut, à jouer les divas et j'eus peur que ça recommence. Je me souviens qu'à ce moment-là la vie du groupe était infernale. Nate et Shane se hurlaient dessus ou s'ignoraient des journées entières. Heureusement on fut sauvé par un bruit à l'étage.

« - Taisez-vous, dis-je. Je crois qu'une voiture vient d'arriver !

Ils me regardèrent perplexe et tendirent l'oreille à leur tour. Des pas se firent entendre et on se mit aussitôt à frapper comme des dingues sur la porte.

« - Aidez-nous, cria-t-on. On est enfermé dans la cave !

POV Shane

Quand Jason nous signala que quelqu'un venait de se garer, je tendis l'oreille et j'entendis des pas dans la maison. Aussitôt, je me mis à taper du poing sur la porte. Il fallait qu'on fasse le plus de bruit possible pour qu'on nous entende, qu'on nous sorte de là et qu'on puisse utiliser la voiture pour alerter la police.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda ma sœur en bâillant.

« - Y a quelqu'un dans la maison, résuma Nate.

Je l'entendis réveiller Kim et elles nous aidèrent à faire du bruit signalant ainsi où on était.

« - Y a quelqu'un là-dedans, nous demanda une voix familière.

« - Roxane, criais-je. C'est vous ?

« - Shane ?

« - Oui, criais-je. On est dans la cave, la porte est coincée.

Elle nous rejoignit et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès puis nous demanda d'attendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était de retour. Elle semblait renverser quelque chose et Nate lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait. C'est vrai ça ! En plus ça sent le vinaigre.

« - C'est un truc de grand-mère. Je mets du vinaigre sur les gongs pour enlever la rouille. Après je verserai de l'huile pour pouvoir faire pivoter la porte.

On acquiesça et je l'aidais même, lorsque je vis du vinaigre d'abord puis de l'huile couler sur la porte. Il lui fallut une heure mais elle finit par nous ouvrir. Les deux filles lui sautèrent au cou alors qu'on la remerciait chaleureusement, pendant que Kim se plaignait qu'on avait rien dans l'estomac depuis hier midi.

« - Il faut que je vous emprunte votre voiture, dis-je.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Mitchie a été enlevée hier quand on est arrivé, expliqua Kim en pleurant presque. Depuis on essaie de prévenir quelqu'un mais on n'a aucun réseau, et le téléphone n'a plus de tonalité.

« - Alors ce n'est pas une blague, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« - Quoi donc ?

« - J'ai reçue cette vidéo hier par mail, dit-elle en nous montrant un cd.

On la conduisit jusqu'au salon où il y avait un lecteur. Elle l'inséra alors qu'on allumait la télé. Il y eut d'abord de la neige puis le visage larmoyant de Mitchie nous apparut.

« - Je vous en prie, fit-elle avec ce qui lui restait de courage, faites ce que vous dirons ces personnes… Je ne veux pas finir comme les autres, pleura-t-elle.

« - La ferme, contente-toi du texte, intervint une voix modifiée.

Il la gifla et je serrai les poings. J'ignorai encore qui avait osé lever la main sur elle mais il va le regretter dès que je l'aurais trouvé. Le visage inondé de larme de Mitchie revint à l'écran et elle nous annonça qu'ils voulaient un million de dollar avant midi si on ne voulait pas la retrouver en petits morceaux. Le film se termina sur un arrêt sur image de son visage inquiet et meurtri et je me levai d'un bond.

« - Il faut la retrouver ! Ils ont osé la frapper, m'énervais-je. La police a intérêt à les enfermer à double-tour parce que si je les croise, ils vont regretter d'avoir osé faire du mal à ma copine. Le premier qui lui fait du mal aura affaire à moi !

« - Commence donc par Kim alors, intervint une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais d'un bond et j'ouvris grand la bouche en voyant ma copine. Nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur, bras croisés et aussi fraîche qu'une rose, elle semblait bien loin de la Mitchie larmoyante que je venais de voir.

POV Mitchie 

Lorsque j'arrivais devant la maison avec mon agent, on rit doucement. Sans bruit, je la suivis à l'intérieur et je profitais du boucan qu'ils faisaient en tapant contre la porte pour monter à l'étage. J'écoutai Roxane leur expliquer ce qu'elle faisait puis la porte s'ouvrit. J'eus beaucoup de mal à rester silencieuse. Comment avaient-ils fait pour se faire enfermer dans la cave ? J'écoutais mes amies remercier Roxane avec chaleur puis Shane expliqua qu'il devait me retrouver. Mon cœur rata un battement à cette phrase. Il n'avait pas mangé la veille, peu dormi à voir son état et pourtant la première chose à laquelle, il pensait était de venir me sauver. C'est un amour ce garçon ! Je souris quand mon agent leur montra le cd qu'on avait tourné hier soir puis ils allèrent au salon. J'en profitai pour descendre sans bruit et je me regardais supplier mon petit public de faire ce que demandaient mes ravisseurs s'ils ne voulaient pas que je meurs. J'étais extrêmement convaincante quand même ! Je devrais peut-être envisager une carrière d'actrice, songeais-je en m'appuyant contre le mur.

« - Il faut la retrouver ! Ils ont osé la frapper, s'énerva mon copain. La police a intérêt à les enfermer à double-tour parce que si je les croise, ils vont regretter d'avoir osé faire du mal à ma copine. Le premier qui lui fait du mal aura affaire à moi !

« - Commence donc par Kim alors, intervins-je.

Il se tourna et me regarda des pieds à la tête. J'eus vaguement conscience que les autres se tournaient aussi mais je m'en moquais. Le sourire aux lèvres, je regardais mon copain qui finit par me rejoindre et me serrer dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer mais je n'aurais échangé ma place pour rien au monde.

« - Comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir, demanda Kim.

« - M'en sortir d'où, ris-je alors que je fus sauvagement arrachée des bras de mon copain par Kim.

Elle me serra à m'en étouffer, rapidement rejointe par Mandy qui m'enserra avec force. Ok soit je leur ai beaucoup manqué, soit elles ont eu la trouille de leur vie… Ou soit elles ont décidé de m'achever ! Commençant à manquer d'air, je tapais l'épaule de Jason qui était le plus proche de moi et il éloigna Kim. Nate fit de même avec sa copine et j'inspirai une longue bouffée d'air alors que les garçons me prenaient à leur tour dans leurs bras ce qui me fit plaisir. Visiblement je leur avais manqué à eux aussi. Tour à tour, je leur rendis à tous leur étreinte gardant Shane pour la fin. Je me blottis dans ses bras quelques secondes puis je grimaçais en sentant plusieurs regards braqués sur moi.

« - Bon allez asseyez-vous, dis-je. Je vais chercher un truc et je vous raconte tout.

Sur ces mots, je filai dans la voiture cherchait les croissants que j'avais acheté lors de mon séjour à Bishop Hill, la petite ville d'à côté. Je posais le tout devant eux alors que Roxane nous rejoignait avec du café brûlant pour eux. C'est vrai qu'ils semblaient frigorifier.

« - Alors explique, me demanda Kim perplexe. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu te faisais enlever par ce type et la femme enceinte.

« - Ah oui. Alors commençons par le début. Quand tu as appelé Roxane, il y a deux semaines. J'étais dans son bureau. Quand tu lui as expliqué que tu voulais faire une fête surprise pour fêter le début de ma carrière, j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Mais quand t'as parlé de la maison isolée j'ai eu la frousse que tu recommences à faire une de tes blagues pas drôle dont tu as le secret. Et c'est là que mon agent super génial m'a suggéré de te faire la même blague. On a alors tout organisé…

« - Alors c'était une blague, s'exclama Mandy choquée.

« - Mais t'es dingue, c'était flippant, cria Kim à son tour.

« - Hey, les coupais-je, votre blague de l'an dernier l'était tout autant alors motus !

« - Ouais reconnaissez que vous avez été loin les filles, me défendit Nate en souriant avant de se tourner vers moi, continue, je suis curieux de savoir comment t'as magouillé ça !

« - Merci, souris-je à mon tour. Alors comme je le disais, tout avait été prévu. De la voiture en panne sur le bas-côté, au fait que je n'avais plus de batterie, ris-je. En fait, j'avais rechargé durant la nuit, précisais-je. Mais c'était le seul moyen de t'empêcher de contacter la police tout de suite. Il fallait que tu arrives jusqu'ici et que tu préviennes tout le monde. Enfin bref Simone et Tony s'appellent en réalité Magalie et Justin. C'est mon chorégraphe et ma conseillère en mode.

« - Et t'avais des complices, reprit Kim en colère cette fois-ci. C'est dégueulasse Mitchie, Ok notre blague n'était peut-être pas la plus drôle que j'ai faite mais…

« - Mais rien, m'énervais-je, je te rappelle que tu as regardé des films d'horreurs pendant une semaine et que j'ai cru voir mes amis disparaître les uns après les autres, comme dans un mauvais remix de Blair Witch. Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu écoutes ou tu t'en va mais arrête de me couper la parole, c'est désagréable !

« - Ouais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi on a autant flippé et comment Mitchie a fait pour tous nous piégé, reprit mon copain. Surtout que tu avais aussi des complices… Nous ! J'ignore encore comment j'ai pu me laisser convaincre d'ailleurs !

Je ris doucement en l'entendant prendre ma défense malheureusement Mandy vint au secours de ma meilleure amie et le ton monta rapidement alors qu'ils se hurlaient tous dessus. Chacun voulant convaincre les autres qu'ils avaient raison et je finis par en avoir assez.

« - Stop, hurlais-je. Assis ! Tous, hurlais-je à nouveau en les voyant me fixer perplexe. Vous vous asseyez et vous vous taisez ou je repars à Gordonville. Bien, repris-je en les voyant tous obéir sagement, alors Roxane s'est renseignée sur les divers chemins et elle a supposé, avec raison, que tu prendrais cette route, dis-je en fixant Kim. De là, ils ont pris nos sacs et ont fait semblant de me reconnaître pour m'emmener. Et pendant que tu roulais jusqu'ici nous, on rejoignait le reste de l'équipe à Bishop Hill, une petite ville charmante, précisais-je. Ensuite, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé de votre côté mais avant-hier, j'ai rencontré Matt Damon à la soirée de Kelly Clarkson. Comme il connaît beaucoup de monde, je lui ai demandé s'il savait comment je pouvais faire pour déguiser ma voix et il s'est proposé de jouer le policier que vous avez eu au téléphone. Les techniciens de mes concerts ont trafiqué la ligne, le shérif adjoint d'hier n'existe nulle part. Enfin bref, quand il a raccroché, on a coupé le fil.

« - Et comment t'as fait pour savoir qu'on n'aurait pas de réseau, demanda Jason perplexe.

« - Grâce à un objet que j'ai acheté il y a quelques jours et que j'ai glissé dans ma valise. Le même que celui que Nate a utilisé l'an dernier dans la maison que Kim avait loué, souris-je fière de moi. Ensuite le plus dur a été de vous empêcher de quitter la maison. Heureusement, Rox' est la meilleure. Elle était cachée près de la maison. Elle a attendue que tu rentres pour dégonfler les pneus des voitures. Mais vous êtes ressortie trop vite et elle n'a pu dégonfler qu'un pneu de la voiture des garçons. Après on a juste croisé les doigts pour que vous ne trouviez pas d'autres moyens de quitter la maison.

« - On a failli, tu sais ? Ton copain voulait sortir avec Jason pour aller jusqu'à la ville voisine et appeler à l'aide, dit Kim en me fixant. Mais il voulait que Mandy et moi, on reste là ce qu'on n'a pas accepté. On s'est disputé pendant une heure et après la nuit est tombée et Nate nous a signalé qu'on ne pourrait pas se repérer.

« - Tu vois Roxane, dis-je amusée. On peut compter sur Kim et Mandy pour compliquer la situation sans le savoir ! Au début on voulait mettre quelqu'un dans le coup, expliquais-je alors qu'ils me fixaient tous perplexe. Kim c'était impossible, cette plaisanterie t'était principalement destinée. Mandy n'aurait pas pu garder le secret, elle a beaucoup de mal à paniquer sur commande. Il nous restait que Nate ou Jason. Puisque désolée mon chéri mais toi aussi tu devais subir la blague que vous m'avez faites l'an dernier. Jason aurait été incapable de garder ça secret quant à Nate… Soyons franc, tu aurais craqué et tout raconté en voyant Mandy craquer et paniquer !

« - Je confirme, avoua-t-il amusé… N'empêche, t'es dangereuse. Je ne te ferais plus jamais de blague, c'est promis !

« - Attends stop, on rembobine, intervint Kim. Et le cd ?

« - Oh ça, souris-je. Une fois que vous étiez bloqués ici, sans téléphone ni voiture, on est rentré. On a filmé ce que vous avez vu. J'avais pleins d'eau sur le visage, et de la poussière pour que ça sonne vrai. En vrai, ça a été filmé dans une chambre d'hôtel, on a juste rajouté le décor après. Et mon ravisseur, le fameux Tony a bossé avec notre technicien pour modifier sa voix.

« - Et les larmes sur commande, demanda mon copain. Vous avez tourné ça en plusieurs fois ?

« - Une fois, ris-je. En fait Roxane, me pinçait au niveau des chevilles et comme je n'ai qu'une très faible tolérance à la douleur…

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens alors qu'ils me fixaient tous perplexe. J'avoue, cette année, pour Halloween, j'avais été la plus maline. Plutôt contente de moi, je frappais dans la main de Roxane quand elle décréta qu'on les avait battus à leur propre jeu, ce qui me fit plus que rire. Shane fut le premier à réagir et vint vers moi.

« - Ne me fais plus jamais… Une peur pareille, chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant.

« - Ne sois plus jamais le complice des farces de Kim, répondis-je amusée.

« - Promis, plus jamais je ne la suis dans ses idées de dingues. Si en échange, je ne passe plus de nuit infernale comme je viens de passer !

Je lui promis qu'il serait mon complice la prochaine fois et Nate décida d'être de mon côté également, ce qui me fit franchement rire.

« - T'es une adversaire trop coriace, j'abandonne. Je ne suis rien à côté de toi, sourit Kim. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie hier et toute la nuit, c'était atroce !

Je ris franchement, puis Roxane me prévint que tout était remis, je n'aurais qu'à éteindre ma machine pour restaurer le réseau. J'acquiesçais et elle nous souhaita un bon week-end avant de repartir. Je leur proposais d'aller prendre une douche pendant que je nettoyais leur petit-déjeuner. Seul Shane resta avec moi. Je le fixais amusée.

« - Je ne vais plus m'échapper, tu sais ?

« - Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait, de te croire en danger et morte pendant plusieurs heures, chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant de moi jusqu'à se coller tout contre moi.

« - Non, par contre je sais ce que c'est que de voir ses amis disparaître les uns derrières les autres, et c'est plus que flippant.

« - Probablement mais cette nuit, j'ai failli cogner sur Jason et Nate tellement, j'angoissais de…

« - Chut, soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Je posai à peine mes mains dans son cou qu'il me serra avec force alors que son baiser était plein de passion et presque désespéré. Je répondis avec autant d'ardeur. A moi aussi, il m'avait manqué et cette nuit, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas l'appeler, même s'il n'aurait pas eu l'appel. Le manque d'air nous sépara quelques secondes puisqu'il revint m'embrasser dès que ses poumons furent pleins. Je m'accrochai à lui avec passion enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille avant de frissonner quand ses mains passèrent sous ma tunique.

« - Finalement, tu vas réellement être kidnappée ce week-end. Par moi, chuchota-t-il en embrassant mon cou.

« - Tu sais, si je suis consentante, on appelle ça une colocation.

« - Ou une vie de couple.

« - Pour ça faudrait qu'on soit marié tu ne crois pas, souris-je.

« - Donc j'ai juste à te demander d'être ma femme pour que tu passes de colocation à vie de couple ?

« - Hm… Oui, souris-je… Eh Shane que se passe-t-il, demandais-je en voyant son visage sérieux.

Il ne dit rien et m'assit sur la table de la cuisine avant de filer dans l'entrée en m'intimant de ne pas bouger. J'obéis perplexe et il revint deux secondes plus tard, un drôle de sourire sur le visage.

« - Tu m'expliques, demandais-je du haut de mon perchoir.

« - En fait, c'est un truc que j'ai en tête depuis un moment déjà et je voulais t'en parler pendant la fête de ce soir mais je crois que je vais me coucher tôt donc… Tu accepterais de devenir madame Gray, dit-il en ouvrant un écrin devant moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas super romantique ni rien, que c'est même carrément nul comme demande et je comprendrais que tu me dises non mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas passer un jour de plus loin de toi et du rayonnement de tes yeux ou de ton sourire quand tu me vois. Je t'aime tellement que te laisser retourner à Gordonville à chaque fois me brise un peu plus le cœur chaque semaine.

« - Je… Tu es sérieux, demanda-je en le fixant.

« - Comme je ne l'ai jamais été.

« - … Oui, soufflais-je avant de le crier en me jetant dans ses bras. Oui, oui, oui, oui et re oui.

« - C'est vrai ?

« - Oui, j'en rêve depuis un an. Tu n'imagines pas, j'étais à deux doigts de laisser traîner des prospectus de bagues de fiançailles dans ta chambre à la villa pour que tu comprennes, avouais-je avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres mais répondit à mon baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Je le sentis me reposer sur la table et lorsqu'il fit glisser quelque chose sur mon annulaire, je sentis mon cœur éclater de joie. Je me détachais de lui, presqu'à regret et je le fixais avec amour… Avant de rire.

« - Mitchie, qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Tu nous imagines plus tard, raconter à nos enfant ta demande en mariage, dis-je en me calmant légèrement. Ça donnerais ça : J'avais fait croire à votre père qu'on m'avait kidnappé à cause d'une blague que tante Kim m'avait faite. Et…

Je ne pus aller plus loin. Shane venait sûrement d'imaginer la conversation puisqu'il se mit à rire de bon cœur tout comme moi. Ce serait unique comme demande en mariage. Je fus coupée dans mes par des lèvres sur les miennes et je repris le baiser que j'avais interrompu quelques minutes auparavant.

« - Oh non, vous recommencez vos mamours dans la cuisine, soupira Kim en arrivant.

« - Et tu recommences à nous en empêcher, grommela Shane.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille. Parce que la seule chose qui compte, c'est que je t'aime Shane Gray.

* * *

Et voilà… Alors pour une vengeance, vous en pensez quoi ? Elle est douée ou c'est complètement nul ? Moi j'avoue je me suis éclatée comme une folle à l'écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci encore à **nouna** pour l'idée de vengeance.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
